


Could It Be Sympathy?

by d3athth3kid



Series: Sympothy For The Devil [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Friendship, Internal Monologue, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Watching Marvel Movies, Weather Modification, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, netflix, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: When people think of sympathy they typically feel as though they are being looked down on, as though their piers are `pitying` them and feeling `sorrow` for their misfortune.But when you seek synonyms for sympathy you find words like `compassion`, `caring` and `concern`.Maybe you've never seen it that way, but could you feel `compassion` for the look in a damaged mans eyes?





	Could It Be Sympathy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many parts It'l be, but I hope you enjoy it <3

Sympathy was such a strange feeling, especially when it was for someone you couldn't fathom feeling compassion for.

 

It started one evening, rain pounding against your window, lights out and candles lit. You were sitting in the dark admiring the lightning and thunder rolling through the sky from your pile of blankets on the couch when a voice rumbled through your home. It was a deep timber, one so smooth you could barely fathom it's existence. "Hello darling, do not be afraid, for I will not hurt you." The voice seemed to echo through your living room, both coming from no where and from everywhere.

 

"Who are you? Show yourself." Your voice was steady as your hand slipped between the cushions to grip your gun, another bout of thunder following the flash of lightning. "How did you get in my house?"

 

The deep timbre continued to echo through your home, overwhelming the storms melody. "I am not physically in your home, for me to enter, you must grant me permission."

 

"If your not in my home, how can I hear you so clearly?"

 

There was a soft chuckle before his voice overtook the room again, sounds of the storm now forgotten. "You here me because you feel compassion, child. If you agree I can enter your home."

 

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't know you, for all I know you're a serial killer or maybe I'm just going insane and you're just a voice in my head." By now your gun was raised and so were you, your feet were pattering across the floor as you checked your home for intruders, flashes from the sky lighting your way. Upon finding nothing out of place you returned to the window, gun cocked nut resting at your side.

 

There was silence for a few moments, then another flash of lighting revealed a figure standing in front of your home, strangely enough even though the rainfall was intense, the stranger remained dry. "What are you?"

 

His eyes seemed to light up, icy blue staring deep into your soul. Then another burst of lightning, this one caused three sets of shadows to appear, ones that looked distinctly like tattered wings. "I'm an angel, love." His tone once husky now seemed sorrowful.

 

"W-Why is your voice filled with despair?" The figures head bows before he speaks again.

 

"Because, I am damaged, beyond my ability to repair." His head slowly rises till his piercing orbs meet yours. "Father once told me, humanity would be great, but I've only seen it destroy it's self and everything it touches..." The stranger turns his head towards the street. "That is, until I came across you. Your soul is tainted, despair seeping in through the edges, but it shines brighter than any I've seen before. It's not filled with rage like so many of those hairless apes." He pauses, head turning till his icy orbs meet yours again. "It calls out to me."

 

You stand there frozen, as his words flutter through your mind. "Why me?" He tilts his head, slight smile gracing his lips. "I have no answer for that question, child." His eyes stray from yours as he looks down the street, headlights coming in his direction, then back at you before he steps closer to the window, till his presence is hidden from prying eyes.

 

Your first instinct is to pull your gun up and back away, but his pain-laced eyes draw you in. "Why do you need permission?" His lips turn up in a bigger smile, one so dazzling your heart melts. "I do not 'need' your permission human, I choose to ask for it."

 

A quiet "Oh" escapes your throat, as another flash of lightning brightens the sky enough for your eyes to trail down his muscular body, you first notice his shaggy blond locks, then his hight, he must be something close to six feet. "You won't hurt me if I say yes, will you?" He shakes his head, "No, I could never hurt you."

 

A small grin graces your face, "What do I call you?" His smile falters, thoughts running through his mind. "Nick, call me Nick."

 

"It's nice to meet you Nick, I'm Y/n. As long as you promise not to hurt me you can come in." In the blink of an eye he appears before you with the flutter of wet wings. "Thank you, for allowing me into your home."

 

Your smile softens. "Your welcome Nick, won't you enjoy the storm with me?"

 

He gives a soft chuckle before joining you on the couch, "If you'd like I can change it." you give him a skeptical look, "What do you mean by 'change it'?" He chuckles slightly, "I mean I can change the weather, make the storm more or less intense, what ever you prefer." You turn your head till you can make him out in your peripheral vision, mouth opening and closing a few times before you find the words you want to vocalize, "If you can control the storm.. why were you standing in the rain?"

 

He tilts his head, looking slightly contemplative before speaking, "You were enjoying it, the sounds of the rain pattering against the windows, the lightning brightening the sky, even the thunder echoing through the valley. Why would I change it, just so my wing's wouldn't get wet?"

 

You couldn't think of a response, so you sat in companionable silence, attention turned back to the window, watching as the storm intensified, the thunder gravitating closer, while pebble sized hail joined the pitter patter of the rain. For a few hours neither of you spoke, until Nick decided to break the comfortable silence, "Y/n, your soul intrigues me. With your permission I would like to figure out why it shines so much brighter than the rest of humanities." Your lips pull at the edges, a slight blush coloring your cheeks. "What would that entail?" You ask, voice laced with shyness.

 

A quiet chuckle rises up his throat, before that deep timbre fills the room. "Not much really. Just allow me to pop in and see you. I'll abide by any rules you set forth."

 

You sit there for a moment contemplating your choices, 'ask him to leave' or 'allow him free reign of your home'. "Alright. Your allowed in my home anytime you want, if a door is closed you must knock and wait for a response before opening it, If I'm occupied you leave." You pause, taking a breath, before continuing. "Now, I don't often have company, but when I do it's usually family, so be polite to them and try not to scare them, they have a habit of shooting first and asking questions later."

 

His smile grows and his eyes twinkle, "I think that's a fair set of rules. If you like I could give you a heads up before I show up?" Your head tilts in a confused manner, causing him to continue. "I'm an archangel sweetheart, we have a different skill set then typical angels, I can open a connection between you and I that will allow you to here my thoughts even if I'm on the other side of the globe. It would work both ways, and only when one of us opens it, kind of like making a phone call, but in your mind." He gives a cheeky grin, "I simply require your permission."

 

The confusion melts from your frame, "I guess that would be okay, as long as you can only here me when I wan't you to." He inclines his head, "Only when you allow me to here you will the connection open." You nod, "Alright Nick, you have permission." He reaches forward, icy fingers brushing against your temples causing your eyes to flutter shut, a few moments pass then his hands drop from your face.

 

`Alright Y/n, it's done. Now when we speak you don't have to talk out loud, just think it and I'll here you.` Your eyes open mid sentence and you realize his lips aren't moving. "Wow." The sound is barely audible, but he gives a soft chuckle. `Give it a try, Y/n.`

 

-Okay- You think, -What should I say? Oooh, how about.- `Your flesh.. um, hands, why are they so cold?` He gives another chuckle, this one audible in the room, "My body puts off the least amount of heat of all the archangels. My brothers often burn hotter than normal humans, while I'm quite the opposite. I'm actually not sure why father designed me that way, maybe he knew something I didn't, something about my future..." Nick trails off, expression changing as his skin pales. "Are you alright, Nick?" He shakes his head then raises it till his eerily blue orbs meets your's, "I'm quite good actually. Just remembering something from my past that I'd rather not."

 

You give a empathetic smile, "It's alright, you don't have to tell me. How about we watch some Netflix, now that the electricity has turned back on?" He gives a thankful smile as he agrees, a movie or show would take his mind off things.

 

When you finally get everything situated you end up binge-watching some Marvel movies, blankets curled around the two of you. Your sitting Indian style, feet tucked snugly in the crevices of your knees, you look over to see Nick sitting with perfect posture, your knee barely touching his. You start with Captain America: The First Avenger, moving into the first Iron Man, transitioning into The Incredible Hulk. You take a break to hit the head and get some munchies before plopping back onto the couch, body much closer to Nick's than you planned, but -eh- your mind and body supply, -movies are more important than personal space-. You reach for the remote before continuing with Iron Man 2 followed by Thor. By this point It's well passed eight AM and your eyes begin to droop.

 

Nick feels your body begin to sag against his, your head lightly dropping onto his shoulder before he turns his towards you. `Y/n, are you alright?` You startle a little, forgetting you had a new telepathic connection with the angel sitting on your couch. "Yeah," You yawn, head raising from his shoulder. "Just getting a bit sleepy," You punctuate your tiredness, with another yawn. "How about we pick back up after I get a few hours of shut eye? I'll give you a 'call' when I'm functional, if that's alright with you?"

 

He gives a curt nod, before speaking, voice laden with laziness, "Do you need a little help getting to your room? You seem kind of out of it." You shake your head slightly before pushing yourself from the cocoon of blankets and heading towards your room, as you reach the door you turn to see Nick standing by the couch, eyes trailing after you, "I'm alright, I'll see you later. Bye Nick." then you turn and head for your plush full bed and fall into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've no beta, so if you have any suggestions please let me know.


End file.
